Because you loved me
by Fred01
Summary: 01x02 une song fic assez longue qui retrace la vie de nos deux héros.A vous de dire ce que vous en pensez


Because you loved me

Auteur: Fred01 )

Source: Gundam Wing (GW power!!!!!!!!!)

Couple : 1x2 (je le donne mais vous allez le comprendre en lisant)

Disclaimers : Bon allez hop, ça m'a pris sur un coup de tête (vive les vacances), j'espère que vous aimerez. C'est Heero qui parle tout au long de la fic sauf lors des flash-backs (sauf quand c'est dit). La chanson est de Céline Dion. Je tiens à remercier Kyralya qui m'a super bien soutenue et qui m'a super bien aidée pour terminer cette fic, merci beaucoup je t'adore, c'est pour ça que je te dédie complètement cette fic Début de la fic : 30 Avril 2004

Légende:

**Parole de la chanson**

_Traduction_

L'histoire

**Because you loved me**

_Parce que tu m'as aim_

POV Heero :

Voilà 3 ans que la guerre est finie, nous avons 22 ans, 3 ans que nous sommes partis chacun de notre côté… Chacun de nos côtés… Non pas vraiment, Trowa et Quatre se sont enfin mariés, il y a à peine 2 mois. Notre petit empathe a repris les rênes de la Winner Corporation et Trowa lui donne un coup de main, qui l'aurait cru si doué pour ça… Wuffei a rejoint Sally, d'ailleurs nous venons d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte de 4 mois. Comment ça nous ? Ah oui, je l'ai rejoint, nous sommes restés ensembles car nous avons décidés d'entrer à l'université. Et oui, J n'a pas fait un soldat parfait inculte, j'ai décidé d'approfondir mes études mais en fait, je me cachais surtout derrière ce prétexte car c'était surtout pour rester avec toi, Tenshi. D'ailleurs, le soldat parfait n'est plus depuis que tu t'es intéressé à moi, depuis que je me suis découvert des sentiments pour toi, depuis que tu t'es déclaré et depuis que nous vivons ensemble. Et je te remercie Duo

**For all those times you stood by me **

_Pour toutes ces fois où tu es resté près de moi,_

Flash-back

Un corps qui tressaille, qui combat contre un ennemi invisible. Une personne à côté qui s'éveille, qui se lève et qui s'approche de son voisin lui caressant doucement les cheveux espérant ainsi le calmer. Deux yeux colbats qui s'ouvrent lançant un regard perdu aux améthystes penchées sur lui. Un soldat qui se rendort rassuré par la présence de son compagnon d'armes.

Fin Flash-back

Tu as un don pour transformer mes pires cauchemars en rêves, tu apaises mon âme et mon esprit. Tu as toujours été près de moi quand j'en avais besoin, pas seulement lors de mes cauchemars mais dès que j'allais mal malgré mon masque glacial tu apparaissais pansant mes blessures. À croire que tu avais un détecteur, tu arrivais à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de toi… Mais je te remercie aussi

**For all the truth that you made me see**

_Pour toutes les vérités que tu m'as fait voir,_

Flash-back

Le soldat parfait était perdu, assis en tailleur sur son lit, immobile devant son pc posé sur ses genoux. Il se sentait faible, fébrile. Il sentit alors le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui et un bras amical se passer autour de ses épaules dans un geste se voulant réconfortant.

Duo : Qu'y a-t-il ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse…

Heero : Pourquoi ?

Duo : Euh là il va falloir être plus précis Hee-chan.

Heero : Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tuée ? C'était pourtant un témoin, cette petite fille d'à peine 7 ans m'a vu tuer cet homme. Elle a été témoin, pourquoi je n'ai pas pu appuyer sur cette fichue gâchette lorsque j'ai croisé son regard perdu, pourquoi…

L'Américain releva le visage de son ami plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Duo : C'est très simple, tu es humain Heero.

Fin Flash-back

Tu m'as ouvert les yeux lorsque je ne comprenais plus mes actes, tu m'as rassuré lorsque j'étais inquiet. Je t'en remercie. Je te serais reconnaissant

**  
For all the joy you brought to my life**

_Pour toute la joie que tu as apporté dans ma vie, _

Flash-back

L'Américain avait enfin réussi à décoller le Japonais de son pc, ils se promenaient dans un parc situé non loin de leur planque actuelle. D'un seul coup, le visage de Duo s'éclaira, il avait repéré sa cible. Il fouilla frénétiquement ses poches dans l'espoir de trouver son portefeuille, manque de pot, il l'avait laissé à la planque. Le visage de l'Américain se décomposa. Ce fut lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il remarqua la soudaine absence de son compagnon d'arme. Il tourna la tête dans tout les sens pour se retrouver face à une glace 3 boules au chocolat. Il leva un peu plus les yeux pour croiser deux yeux colbats.

Heero : Tu m'aurais fait chier toute l'après-midi pour en avoir une…

Duo sourit comme un dément, planta un gros baiser sonore sur la joue du Japonais avant de s'attaquer à la pauvre glace. Le visage d'Heero se détendit un instant, il ressentait une chaleur, une joie qui l'envahissait devant le bonheur du natté, mais bien sûr il ne le montrerait pas.

Fin Flash-back

Tu es mon soleil, celui qui m'a fait découvrir la joie de vivre. Je l'ai découverte dans ton sourire, tes yeux, ton amour... Tu as aussi ma reconnaissance

**  
For all the wrong that you made me right **

_Pour tout le faux que tu as fait vrai,_****

Flash-back

Heero acheva d'implanter le virus puis il se leva se retrouvant tout d'un coup visé par une quinzaine de soldats. D'un mouvement souple et précis, il désarma trois soldats évitant 2 coups de feux et tuant 5 officiers. En quelques secondes, quatorze corps se trouvaient à terre, morts. Le pilote 01 plaqua son revolver entre les deux yeux du dernier soldat d'Oz, celui-ci était collé contre un mur complètement pétrifié et effrayé. Il se mit à murmurer

Soldat : Tu n'es pas normal, un adolescent de quinze ans n'aurait pas pu s'en sortir sans la moindre égratignure… Tu n'es pas humain.

Le soldat parfait appuya sur la détente, les dernières paroles du soldat d'Oz résonnant dans sa tête. Il secoua la tête et sortit sans encombre de la base. Une heure plus tard, Duo entra dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec le Japonais. Il fut surpris de trouver le laptop éteint et son propriétaire allongé sur son lit fixant un point imaginaire au-dessus de lui au lieu de taper son rapport. L'Américain s'assit à côté de son ami.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Heero : Ce soldat … il m'a dit que je n'étais pas normal, qu'un adolescent de quinze ans n'aurait pas pu se sortir d'une embuscade comme celle-là sans la moindre égratignure. Il m'a dit … que je n'étais pas humain.

Le natté s'allongea à plat ventre à côté de son coéquipier posant sa main droite sur le cœur de celui-ci.

Duo : C'est faux... Tu vis, tu respires, tu arriveras même à sourire il rit. Je sens ton cœur battre, tu es humain Heero. Tu es blessé par de telles paroles ça monte que tu as un cœur, tu n'es pas insensible comme J voudrait le croire…

Fin Flash-back

Comment de fois as-tu ainsi sauvé mon âme? Comment de fois m'as-tu montré la vérité en face ? Je te remercie

**For every dream you made come true**

_Pour chaque rêve que tu as fait se réaliser,_

Flash-back

La guerre était finie, Heero et Duo en étaient à leur 2e année d'étude. Plus qu'un jour de cours et ce seraient les vacances de Noël. Heero déjeunait tranquillement avant d'aller en cours, Duo entra en trombe dans la cuisine, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son japonais, se fit un chocolat chaud et s'installa en face de son amant.

Duo : Dis-moi Hee-chan, quel est ton rêve ?

Cette question trottait dans la tête de l'Américain depuis quelques temps. Le Japonais réfléchit un instant soulagé de savoir ce qui troublait son amant ces derniers temps. Il déposa son bol dans l'évier et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer non sans avoir voler un baiser à son Américain préféré.

Heero : Ce que j'aimerais, c'est d'aller au moins une fois au Japon.

Heero s'enferma dans la salle de bain alors que Duo se précipitait dans sa chambre. Une demi-heure plus tard, il attendait le natté près de l'entrée.

Heero : Duo, qu'est-ce que tu fous, on va être à la bourre !

Duo : Pars sans moi, je te rejoins en cours, je suis pas encore prêt.

L'ex-soldat parfait soupira et sortit de leur appartement. L'Américain ne vint pas en cours de la journée. Inquiet, Heero se dépêcha sur le chemin du retour et entra en trombe dans leur appart' manquant de s'étaler sur les valises qui encombraient l'entrée.

Heero : K'so !!! Duo, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Il reçut son petit ami dans les bras qui lui scella immédiatement les lèvres. Celui-ci se détacha de lui après le baiser. Il arborait un énorme sourire cachant quelque chose derrière lui. Heero essaya de regarder par-dessus l'épaule du natté pour voir ce que c'était. Duo recula.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait toute l'après-midi ? … Et qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos?!

Duo sortit triomphant deux billets d'avions de derrière son dos.

Duo : ON PART AU JAPON PENDANT LES VACANCES !!!!

Fin Flash-back

Tu as réalisé mes rêves les plus fous rendant ma vie encore plus belle à tes côtés. Je te suis reconnaissant

**  
For all the love I found in you **

_Pour tout l'amour que j'ai trouvé en toi,_

Flash-back

Cela faisait environ 1 mois que nos deux G-Boys étaient rentrés à l'université. A la sortie d'un cours, Heero se fit aborder par un mec qui le dévorait des yeux depuis son arrivée. Celui-ci plaqua le Japonais contre un mur dans un endroit tranquille, il lui dévoila ses envies tout en faisant remonter lentement sa main le long du corps parfait du pilote 01. Ce mec, Rey, n'avait plus son visage qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de sa proie. Celle-ci était tellement choquée qu'une personne lui dise ça un jour, ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences de son silence. Duo surgit alors la fureur guidant ses pas, il attrapa Rey par le col lançant un regard extrêmement noir à Heero qui se réveilla peu à peu. Totalement perdu, il vit son colocataire s'éloigner tout en traînant le pauvre Rey dans son sillage. Secouant la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, Heero se rendit en cours. Il lui sembla que le mec qui l'avait abordé le fuyait à présent comme la peste. Quand au natté, il ne se mit pas à côté de lui de la journée, il semblait furieux mais ne jeta pas le moindre regard au Japonais.

Ce jour-là, Heero finissait une heure plus tard que l'Américain à cause des cours de japonais renforcé qu'il prenait. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, l'ex-soldat parfait ne tenait plus en place, il se mit à aller de plus en plus vite sur le chemin de retour finissant par courir, de nombreuses questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Il entra en trombe dans leur appart' complètement essoufflé. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua Duo allongé sur le dos sur le canapé. Heero envoya valser son sac et s'assit à califourchon sur le ventre du natté lui enlevant son livre des mains. Duo lui lança un regard se voulant indifférent.

Duo : Quoi ?!

Heero : Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi tu m'as séparé de ce mec?

Duo : Tu l'aimes ?

Heero : NON ! Réponds à ma question avant que je m'énerve!

Duo : Tu m'as l'air déjà bien furax Hee-chan.

Heero : DUO !!!

L'Américain tourna la tête sur le côté. Heero lui ramena doucement le visage et lui posa sa main sur la joue tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il remarqua alors une lueur de peur dans le regard de son ami. Désemparé et particulièrement inquiet, le Japonais s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps du natté lui passant les bras autour de la nuque et enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du natté.

Heero : Duo, tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi, tu es mon meilleur ami, s'il te plaît dis-moi ce que tu as…

Heero sortit sa tête du cou de celui-ci et plongea son regard dans celui améthyste de son colocataire. Duo se sentit fondre, ça faisait tellement longtemps qui lui cachait ses sentiments Il se redressa un peu déposant ses lèvres sur celles du Japonais.

Duo : Voilà ce qu'il y a, je n'ai pas supporté que ce mec Rey t'approche, je suis d'une jalousie maladive ! I love you Heero.

Une larme unique perla au coin de l'œil du Japonais. Avec une douceur extrême, Heero fit glisser ses mains le long du corps fin de l'Américain pour finalement l'enlacer possessivement au niveau de la taille le serrant contre lui.

Heero : Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un me dirait ça… Aishiteru Duo-kun.

Il l'embrassa timidement. Puis il releva la tête en souriant voyant dans les yeux de son amant tout l'amour que celui-ci lui portait.

Fin Flash-back

Jamais je ne pourrais me séparer de toi, ton amour est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé.

**  
I'll be forever thankful baby **

_Je te serai toujours reconnaissant, bébé,_****

Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté, pour tout ce que tu m'as fait découvert, pour m'aimer, pour me laisser t'aimer, pour m'avoir donner envie de vivre, pour m'avoir donner une raison de vivre…

**  
You're the one who held me up **

_Tu es celui qui m'a soutenu,_

Flash-back

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, Heero s'essayait à la cuisine. Celui-ci regardait avec un air désespéré, le rôti essayait tant bien que mal de cuire dans une grande casserole d'eau chaude. Duo entra en trombe dans l'appartement se mettant à renifler, il esquissa une grimace. Il passa la porte de la cuisine et aperçut son amant avec un zoli tablier devant les fourneaux. L'Américain se colla contre lui avec un grand sourire faisant passer sa main sous le tee-shirt de son amour.

Duo : Tu sais que le tablier te va à merveille, alors qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de … bon ?

Il venait de poser son regard sur le pauvre rôti, ses ardeurs se calmèrent et Heero tourna la tête vers lui, lui jetant un regard désespéré.

Heero : Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si dur.

Duo était mort de rire mais il se reprit très vite en voyant la tête de son Japonais préféré. Il attrapa la casserole la vidant dans l'évier et jetant le rôti à la poubelle.

Duo : Bon déjà prend un bouquin de cuisine, n'essaye pas de te débrouiller tout seul. Je ne crois pas que la cuisine est été incluse dans ton entraînement de soldat parfait. Bon je me charge du dîner, toi tu fais un gâteau, tu commences par des choses simples.

Il lui planta une recette devant le nez et Heero se mit au travail. Au bout de quinze minutes, il prit un air atterré. Duo se tourna vers lui.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Heero : Ca fait dix minutes que je mélange tout ce bordel et y a plein de grumeaux. Je n'y arriverais jamais !

Duo : Hee-chan !!! Concentres-toi un peu, tu veux me faire plaisir non? il prit un air adorable

Heero en soupirant : Bon OK Pour Duo, pour Duo !!!

Résultat, le gâteau fut une vraie réussite.

Fin Flash-back

Quelles que soit les situations, ton soutien m'était indispensable. J'aurais pu soulever une montagne pour toi…

**  
Never let me fall **

_Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber,_

Flash-back

Encore une mission, le pilote 02 venait juste de finir de disposer ses bombes. Il s'élança à travers la base vers la sortie. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de celle-ci, il passa devant un autre couloir où il aperçut Heero entouré d'une trentaine de soldats qui le tenaient en joue. Le Japonais l'aperçut, il lui lança un regard noir l'interdisant de venir l'aider. Duo ne put s'y résoudre, il alla aider son compagnon. Ils finirent par arriver à bout de tous les soldats et réussirent à fuir. Duo était blessé à l'épaule et à la cuisse, alors que Heero s'en tirait avec une épaule déboîtée (qu'il se remit en place en quelques secondes). Le pilote 01 entra en trombe dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec le natté. Celui-ci était sur son lit, Sally l'ayant soigné un peu plus tôt.

Heero : Je t'avais fait signe de partir !!!! T'as vu quel état tu es !!

Duo fut surpris, il n'avait jamais vu le soldat parfait autant en colère.

Duo : Tu ne t'en serais pas tiré tout seul, il était hors de question que je te laisse tomber !

Fin Flash-back

Combien as-tu risqué ta vie pour moi, pour m'aider ? Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber, tu étais toujours présent pour moi, à présent je comprends ma fureur ce jour-là. J'ai eu si peur pour toi Duo…

**  
You're the one who saw me trough**

_Tu es celui qui m'a vu à travers,_****

**Trough it all **

_A travers tout._

Flash-back

Le pilote 01 sortit de l'immeuble, sa mission en solitaire était un succès. Un succès ? Pas tout à fait, ses cotes lui faisaient souffrir le martyre. Il se maudissait lui-même de s'être fait surprendre alors qu'il venait juste de dérober les dossiers renfermant les futurs progrès d'Oz. Il avait réussi à éviter la balle de ce soldat mais à quel prix ? En s'écartant vivement, il n'avait pas remarqué l'autre soldat qui le frappa dans les cotes avec sa matraque. Le Japonais les avait tués sur le champ malgré la douleur qui le lançait à chaque pas.

Heero rentra dans leur planque. Il s'assit sur son lit son masque de soldat parfait toujours bien ancré sur son visage. Duo sortit à ce moment de la salle de bain, il jeta un regard à son compagnon de chambre et perdit son sourire se précipitant vers le pilote 01.

Duo : Heero, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Où as-tu mal ?

Le Japonais n'en revenait pas, il n'avait pourtant pas montré le moindre signe de faiblesse, comment le natté avait pu lire à travers son masque ?

Fin Flash-back

Tu as su me voir à travers mon masque de soldat parfait, c'est ce qui m'a permis de me rapprocher de toi, nous sommes pareils et pourtant si opposés. Je me suis mis à avoir confiance en toi, lorsque nous étions seulement tous les deux je me permettais de temps en temps d'enlever mon masque, de te montrer le vrai moi…

**  
You were my strenght when I was weak **

_Tu étais ma force quand j'étais faible,_

Flash-back

L'anniversaire de Duo... Cette idée planait dans l'esprit d'Heero. La guerre était finie, ils s'étaient déclarés et il l'aimait plus que tout. Il n'avait plus que trois jours pour trouver un cadeau à Sir Shinigamy. L'ex-pilote soupira, il savait ce que Duo voulait… Une énorme peluche qu'il avait repérée dans un magasin ... pour femme enceinte, non mais quelle idée de mettre des peluches dans un tel magasin surtout LA peluche que Duo voulait. Il l'avait supplié d'entrer à l'intérieur mais avait fini par abandonner en voyant l'air super gêné d'Heero à la moindre pensée de poser le moindre orteil dans ce magasin.

Notre Japonais était à présent devant la vitrine et apercevait l'immense nounours au fond de la pièce. Il prit une grande inspiration et entra. Ce qu'il se sentait faible avec tous les regards des femmes enceintes sur lui. Il pensa faire demi-tour tout de suite, mais il se rappela du visage de son amour lorsqu'il avait vu cette peluche. Il releva donc la tête, prit le nounours et se rendit à la caisse d'un pas décidé. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était écroulé dans le canapé, n'en revenant pas d'être entré dans ce type de magasin et qu'il ait traversé la moitié de la ville, l'immense peluche sous le bras. Mais en voyant le visage de son amour lorsqu'il aperçut son cadeau, Heero ne regretta pas d'avoir vaincu l'une de ses faiblesses : le regard des autres.

Fin Flash-back

Lorsque tu as réussi briser mon masque de soldat parfait, je me suis découvert de nombreuses faiblesses mais j'ai toujours réussi à les surmonter, tu es ma force Duo-chan.

**  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak **

_Tu étais ma voix quand je ne pouvais plus parler,_****

Flash-back

Duo explosa de rire en voyant Heero revenir de chez le dentiste. Et oui on a beau être le soldat parfait, les dents de sagesse n'y tiennent pas compte. Résultat, le Japonais avec des joues d'hamster, son adorable dentiste lui ayant arraché les 4 dents en une seule fois. N'arrivant pas à parler, l'ex-pilote 01 lança un-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-que-t'es-quasiment-mort-rien-qu'avec-ce-regard-qui-promet-bien-des-souffrances à son amant et partit dans la cuisine, son estomac protestant fortement. L'Américain essuya ses larmes, se releva et entra dans la cuisine se collant au dos de son amour lui passant les bras autour du ventre alors que celui-ci cherchait dans le frigo de quoi calmer son estomac.

Duo : Désolé.

Il ferma le frigo, l'installa devant la table, sortit une soupe du micro-onde et lui posa devant le nez avec une cuillère. Il lui fit un grand sourire angélique.

Duo : Pardonné ?

Heero réussit à grommeler un vague « oui » qui fut plutôt un hochement de tête avec une grimace qui manqua de refaire partir le natté dans un fou rire mais celui-ci se retint. Le lendemain matin, tous deux partirent en cours, les joues d'Heero avait dégonflé mais il ne pouvait toujours pas parler. À chaque début de cours, Duo allait expliquer le pourquoi du comment que Monsieur Yuy ne pourrait pas participer. Leur adorable prof en 1e heure trouva une ADMIRABLE solution, Heero écrivait les réponses des questions sur un cahier et Duo les répétait. C'est ainsi que Duo fut la voix du Japonais pendant quelques jours.

Fin Flash-back

Je pense qu'avoir Duo comme traducteur fut la pire période de ma vie… -- Il s'amusait à déformer tout ce que j'écrivais.

**  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see **

_Tu étais mes yeux quand je ne pouvais pas voir,_

Flash-back

Encore une mission, Heero et Duo venaient juste de pirater les ordinateurs d'Oz lorsqu'il y eut une panne de courant plongeant les deux compagnons d'arme dans le noir. Trowa venait d'envoyer valser un MS sur l'alimentation électrique. Manque de pot, ni le Japonais ni l'Américain n'avaient prévu la moindre lampe de poche.

Heero : K'so !

Duo lui attrapa la main.

Duo : Viens, en vivant dans les rues de L2 la nuit, j'ai appris à me repérer dans le noir.

Le pilote 01 n'en revenait pas en quelques minutes, il les avait sortis de la base en évitant les soldats et tout autre obstacle non désiré.

Fin Flash-back

Tu nous as sortis d'un joli merdier ce jour là, tu es vraiment exceptionnel…

**  
You saw the best there was in me**

_Tu as vu le meilleur au fond de moi,_****

Flash-back

Duo entra d'un pas nonchalant dans sa chambre. Il soupira, Heero était encore sur son pc alors qu'il avait fini son rapport. Il se planta derrière le pilote 01 qui l'ignora puis il lui entoura les épaules de ces bras.

Heero : Lâche-moi !

Duo: Dis-moi Hee-chan… Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Heero : Hn.

Duo : Alors pourquoi tu n'enlèves pas ton masque de soldat parfait ?

Un silence gêné s'installa, Duo se maudit par son manque de tact. Heero lui dénoua les bras, se leva et se planta en face de lui.

Heero : Car il n'y a rien à voir à part des faiblesses que J a réussi à enfouir au plus profond de moi !

Alors qu'il allait vers la salle de bain, une voix claire et sérieuse s'éleva dans ma pièce. Duo s'était retourné et fixant à présent le Japonais.

Duo : Au contraire moi je pense que tu ne caches que des merveilles derrière ton masque, tu as seulement peur, ton masque est pour toi un sorte de protection, tu as peur d 'être blessé. Mais moi je suis sûr … que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux.

Fin Flash-back

Ce jour-là, je me suis senti fondre, j'ai eu l'impression d'être finalement accepté. Ce fut la première fois que je te montrais le vrai moi…

**  
Lifted me up when I couln't reach **

_M'as soulevé quand je ne pouvais pas atteindre_

Flash-back

Vendredi jour des courses au supermarché. Heero s'occupait des produits ménagers et autres pendant que son amour se chargeait de la nourriture. Alors qu'il flânait dans un rayon, l'ex-soldat parfait regarda un coup d'œil sur sa liste. Il ne lui manquait plus que le shampooing préféré de Duo. Il se rendit dans le rayon et aperçut sa cible malheureusement tout en haut de l'étagère. Il y a vraiment des jours où Heero maudissait vraiment sa taille.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya tant bien que mal d'atteindre le flacon tant désiré. D'un coup, il se sentit quitté le sol et il se retrouva à hauteur du flacon c'est-à-dire à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le bas pour voir son Tenshi qui le soulevait et surtout arborant un énorme sourire ayant une magnifique vue sur son postérieur. Heero soupira et attrapa le flacon. Duo le reposa à terre, ça avait des avantages d'avoir un petit ami qui pouvait vous soulever pour atteindre des choses situées trop en hauteur.

Fin Flash-back

Il faut dire que j'ai maudit plusieurs fois ma taille mais bon au moindre problème comme par magie tu arrivais rendant la solution toujours facile…

**  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed**

_Tu m'as donné la foi car tu croyais, _

Flash-back

Et encore une mission une de plus, les pilotes 01 et 02 se sont introduits dans la base pendant que les 3 autres attendaient cachés non loin près à intervenir au moindre mouvement suspect ennemi. Les deux pilotes filèrent comme des ombres de long d'un couloir en direction du système informatique de la base. D'un coup, une grille s'abaissa une nouvelle protection inventée par les ozies. Heero se retrouva derrière la grille, Duo de l'autre côté.

Heero : K'so. Les soldats doivent être en route.

Duo : Ça fait rien on continue.

Heero : Jamais ! Tu vas te retrouver avec une soixantaine de soldats.

Duo haussa les épaules.

Duo : Ça ira, je sais que tu vas réussir à me rejoindre. J'ai confiance en toi.

En effet, Duo réussit à mettre à terre quelques soldats avant de se retrouver débordé, au moment fatidique, Heero arriva essoufflé et tira l'Américain de ce mauvais pas.

Duo : Bah alors t'as pas eu d'obstacle sur la route ?

Heero : Non, j'ai eu confiance en toi, j'ai eu raison. Mais trêve de bavardage on a une mission à finir.

En effet, Duo avait dû se retrouver entourés par les soldats, avait réussi à désactiver les caméras et pour autres installations d'Oz qui aurait pu entravées le chemin de son compagnon.

Fin Flash-back

J'ai voulu te croire, j'ai voulu avoir confiance en toi comme tu croyais en moi, j'ai foi en toi…

**  
I'm everything I am **

_Je suis ce que je suis_**  
Because you loved me  
**_parce que tu m'as aimé._

Ce que je suis à présent, c'est toi qui l'a créé. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je serais devenu sans toi, serais-je resté une véritable machine à tuer répondant aux ordres ? Et que serais-je devenu à la fin de cette guerre ? Je préfère ne pas y penser…****

**  
You gave me wings and made me fly **

_Tu m'as donné des ailes et m'as fait voler,_

Flash-back

Heero : NON c'est hors de question, je n'aurais même pas dû t'accompagner jusqu'ici !

Duo : Allez s'il te plaîtttttttttttttttt Hee-chanounet. Bah en plus, on a déjà payé trop tard tu peux plus reculer

Heero : Je sens que je me suis foutu encore dans une merde pas possible.

En effet, même après la guerre Duo Maxwell avait toujours des idées totalement farfelues enfin on dirait qu'il en a même plus qu'avant la guerre puisqu'il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut (d'après lui). La nouvelle folie du jour made in Maxwell fut le saut à l'élastique. Heero s'était bel et bien fait avoir, Duo lui avait demandé de l'accompagner mais avait payé pour deux personnes et Heero déteste le gaspillage (surtout quand il s'agit d'argent) bref Duo l'avait bien eu, bien que grâce au piratage avec Oz, ils ont récupérés pas mal d'argent de façon qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout dans le besoin.

Le japonais maugréait mentalement contre son baka pendant que celui-ci lui enfilait son harnais de protection effleurant presque sadiquement certaines parties précises de son namour. Il se releva avec un immense sourire, le retourna puis le poussa les deux mains sur les fesses vers le moniteur qui l'attendait au bout de la rampe. Heero lui lança un regard meurtrier, un magnifique sourire banane lui répondant. Il soupira et se retourna vers le moniteur qui lui accrochait une corde de protection puis il lui noua l'élastique aux pieds. Heero inspira un grand coup et jeta un regard vers le bas, c'était bien plus haut d'un immeuble de 10 étages là, si le câble lâche il ne s'en tirerait pas qu'avec une jambe déboîtée.

Heero Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel, pour avoir un petit copain à qui on ne n'arrive pas à résister

Heero n'était pas rassuré le moins du monde, il reprit une grande inspiration puis sauta. Mon dieu qu'est-ce que le paysage autour de lui pouvait défiler rapidement puis il ouvrit de grands yeux juste en dessous de lui se trouvait Duo lui souriant tendrement, de plus celui-ci portait de grandes ailes noires dans le dos. Le jeune japonais eut l'impression de voler à côté d'un ange. Son appréhension disparut et paisiblement il referma les yeux rassurés.

Fin Flash-back

Duo avait raison, quelque soit l'endroit, dès que j'étais angoissé notre amour était le plus fort remplaçant ses moments d'angoisse par des moments de rêves éveillés. Bien que ce fût une hallucination, ce jour là à ce moment ça m'a permit de me détendre et de profiter pleinement. Duo avait raison, on avait l'impression de voler.

**  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky **

_Tu as touché ma main, j'ai pu toucher le ciel,_

Flash-back

Voilà trois semaines qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, cependant nos deux compères faisaient encore chambres à part, Heero ayant prévenu Duo que les choses iront lentement, l'amour étant un tout nouveau sentiment pour lui. Le jeune Japonais rentra dans leur appartement, Duo y était déjà depuis une heure. Heero manqua de se rétamer en entrant, il vit rouge d'un coup. Ce matin avant de partir en cours, il avait passer une bonne partie de son début de matinée à ranger leur appart' et voilà qu'en une heure son baka de petit ami avait tout mis s'en dessus dessous. Son sac traînait en plein milieu de l'entrée alors que son uniforme au complet (y compris les sous-vêtements) traînait ici et là dans le salon. La cuisine non plus n'avait pas été épargnée non plus, pain, Nutella, tasse, lait et autres traînaient encore sur le bar avec une multitude de papiers et emballages vides.

Heero : DUO !!!!!

L'Américain sortit alors de la salle de bain, une simple serviette autour de la taille et se jeta sur son homme.

Duo : Okaeri. [1]

Heero ne bougea pas d'un poil, son amant se détacha de lui et le regarda inquiet.

Duo : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? T'as l'air énervé.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Heero : Non mais t'a vu le bordel que t'as foutu, j'avais tout rangé ce matin ! Et toi tu te permets de me sauter dessus comme si de rien n'était dès que je rentre ! Tu aurais pu au moins faire un effort.

Duo se reçut tout en pleine tronche. Lentement, il essaya de comprendre plus ou moins ce qui lui arrivait. La colère prit rapidement le dessus par rapport à la raison.

Duo : Magnifique accueil ! Merci bien ! Tu sais très bien que le rangement n'est pas mon fort. Désolé de te l'apprendre mais je ne suis pas parfait, MOI !!!

Heero le foudroya du regard ce qui laissa Duo impassible. Le Japonais se mit alors à chuchoter surtout pour lui-même.

Heero : Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas parfait… Tu es le seul à connaître mes démons et mes craintes. TU SAIS À QUEL POINT ÇA ME FAIT MAL QU'ON ME DISE QUE JE SUIS PARFAIT ET INSENSIBLE !

Heero tourna les talons, une main sur la bouche. Il entra dans sa chambre claquant la porte au passage. Il se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit se prenant la tête entre les mains, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. Il avait si mal…

Duo reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Sa colère s'envola, vite remplacée par l'horreur. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il venait de blesser la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il resta interdit quelques minutes puis comme un automate, il se dirigea vers la chambre de son amant. Silencieusement, il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à côté du lit. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit dans quel état de détresse son Japonais se trouvait. Il avait bien changé le soldat parfait. Il s'assit doucement à côté de lui et posa tendrement sa main sur celle du jeune homme. Celui-ci sursauta et tourna la tête vers Duo qui commença à lui chuchoter tout en se rapprochant de lui :

Duo : Je suis désolé, c'était sous l'effet de colère. Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser, tu sais à quel point je tiens à toi. Je ferais tout mon possible pour m'améliorer, j'essayerais de ranger un peu. Il essuya du pouce les joues d'Heero Don't cry my angel, I love you so much.

Duo se pencha vers son Japonais et lui embrassa tendrement le coin des yeux effaçant ses dernières larmes. Il prit alors possession des lèvres d'Heero alors que celui-ci finissait de murmurer.

Heero : Moi aussi Tenshi, Aishiteru.

Fin Flash-back

Ce soir là, Duo, tu m'as emmené au ciel. Je n'ai plus jamais voulu en redescendre, je me suis épris de la compagnie des anges et parmi eux, tu es celui qui détient les clés de mon âme. [2]

**  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me **

_J'ai perdu la foi, tu me l'as rendue,_

Flash-back

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps lorsque Heero rentra de mission complètement crevé, voilà deux semaines qu'il enchaînait les missions en solitaire. N'étant pas d'humeur à taper son rapport tout de suite, il alla prendre une douche rapide puis il s'affala sur le canapé. Il alluma la télé et tomba sur le journal télévisé, mal lui en prit. Au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient, Heero laissait tomber son masque et écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux.

Heero : C'est pas possible...

Un nouvel attentat venait d'avoir lieu sur L1, de nombreux civils étaient morts. À présent, il voyait défiler dans les routes plusieurs centaines de personnes pestant contre les Gundams. En effet, Oz avait masqué l'affaire pour tout mettre sur le dos des pilotes. Heero éteignit la télé d'un geste rageur au moment où Duo entra dans le salon encore emprisonné dans les vapeurs du sommeil, la télé l'avait réveillé. C'est à ce moment qu' Heero craqua.

Heero : J'en peux plus, j'en ai marre … J'arrête.

Duo se réveilla complètement d'un coup.

Duo : QUOI ?! Mais t'es malade !

Heero : Désolé Duo mais j'en peux plus, ça fait deux semaines que je me crève le cul pour les colonies et voilà ce qu'on a en retour.

Il ralluma la télé où l'on voyait des gens défilés dans la rue.

Heero : Toutes les actions d'Oz nous retombent dessus !

Duo l'attrapa alors par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami.

Duo : C'est vrai que c'est rageant, mais ne te laisse pas avoir, ils n'attendent que ça ! Ne te rappelles-tu donc pas pour quoi tu te bats ?! En tout cas, je sais que moi je me bats pour voir un monde tranquille, un monde où la crainte et la terreur disparaîtront. Les colonies sont aveuglées par Oz, nous sommes les seuls qui peuvent leur montrer ce qui se passe vraiment. Nous sommes les seuls qui peuvent changer radicalement ce monde. Je ne veux pas que des enfants vivent ce que j'ai vécu… Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Fin Flash-back

Merci Duo de m'avoir redonné la foi ce soir-là, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé sans toi…

**  
You said no star was out of reach**

_Tu disais qu'aucune étoile n'était hors d'atteinte, _

Flash-back

La neige tombait doucement en ce soir du 24 Décembre, malgré l'atmosphère paisible du lieu des éclats de voix se firent entendre brisant la magie de celui-ci. Duo se trouvait devant le sapin une étoile à la main.

Duo : Allez Hee-chan !!!!!!!!

Heero : Non c'est non baka !

Quatre : Si tu veux je peux le faire D…

Duo : Non c'est bon, merci Quatre-chou, ce ne serait plus pareil…

L'Américain sortit du salon la tête basse. Avec l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait, tous montèrent rapidement se coucher à part Heero.

Heero : Non mais quel idée, monsieur s'est mis dans la tête que ça devait être MOI qui devait accroché cette foutue étoile en haut du sapin. il grommela Il a pas vu ma taille !

Le soldat parfait se laissa tomber sur le canapé et vit alors la fameuse étoile scintiller à côté de lui. Son cœur se serra un peu lorsqu'il se rappela le visage de son compagnon d'arme lorsqu'il avait quitté le salon. Il soupira…

Le soleil se leva, réveillant au passage notre Américain préféré. Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, après cinq minutes de lutte intensive, il se redressa et décida de descendre le pas traînant, le moral à zéro. Soudain, un énorme sourire éclaira son visage lorsqu'il arriva devant le sapin. L'étoile scintillait fièrement en haut de celui-ci. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le Japonais endormi juste à côté sur le canapé. C'est à moitié si Duo ne lui sauta pas dessus, il lui planta un gros baiser sonore sur la joue pour le remercier. Heero se redressa rapidement pour se retourner face à un Américain tout sourire.

Duo : Merci !!!!

Heero : Hn… De rien…

Duo : Mais juste une question… euh … Comment t'as fait ?!

Heero se rapprocha de Duo et lui chuchota juste avant de se lever.

Heero : Secret, c'est mon cadeau de Noël.

Fin Flash-back

Cette fois, je me suis rendu compte que juste pour l'un de tes sourires j'étais capable de l'impossible…

******  
You stood by me and I stood tall **

_Tu m'as soutenu et je suis resté droit,_****

Flash-back

C'est dans une boîte de nuit que Duo avait réussi à les traîner ce soir-là. La guerre était finie depuis peu et Duo avait voulu réunir tout le monde. La soirée se passa joyeusement à travers danses, anecdotes et rires. Peu avant la fin de la soirée, Duo s'éclipsa un instant pour prendre l'air.

À peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière lui qu'il s'était retrouvé à terre à moitié assommé. Ses agresseurs, d'anciens soldats d'Oz, en profitèrent pour le frapper à tout va. Soudain, les coups s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir sur le corps meurtri du jeune homme. Le temps que Duo se redresse, la petite dizaine de soldats se trouvait à terre. Certains étaient assommés alors que d'autres étaient blessés. Heero se trouvait au milieu, il tenait le chef de la bande par le col et s'apprêtait à la tuer. Duo le stoppa en s'accrochant douloureusement au bras de son colocataire.

Duo : Arrête… ça pourrait lancer une nouvelle guerre. Tu as raison, ils méritent ce qui leur arrivent mais s'il te plaît arrête… Tu as déjà trop tué pendant la guerre.

Duo sourit faiblement lorsque le jeune métis laissa tomber le chef des quelques soldats. Il lui jeta un regard plein de mépris puis il prit délicatement l'Américain dans ses bras.

Fin Flash-back

À ce moment, j'étais à deux doigts de les envoyer dans l'autre monde mais tu m'en as empêché. C'est ça qui fait de toi quelqu'un de remarquable, malgré la guerre tu as gardé un esprit pur…

**I had your love I had it all **

_J'avais ton amour, je l'avais entier,_

Flash-back

POV Heero

Voilà déjà quelques temps que je suis avec mon Américain préféré. Tout se passe bien, d'ailleurs, cette après-midi nous sortons tout les deux. Comment ça et les cours ? Bof c'est rien Duo m'a dit qu'il s'en chargeait. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup…

Fin POV

Heero écarquilla les yeux de fureur, son Duo était pendu au cou de Daisuké, l'un de leurs amis. Le Japonais tourna brusquement les talons et alla à l'entrée de la fac. L'Américain tout sourire le rejoignit rapidement. Leur après-midi fut un désastre… Heero tira une tête d'enterrement tout au long de la journée repoussant à moitié Duo dès que celui-ci était trop près à son goût. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Duo ne tenant plus se tourna brusquement vers son amant.

Duo : Bon tu m'expliques !

Heero : Hn ?

Duo : Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je veux savoir pourquoi t'as tiré une telle tête toute la journée.

Heero : Je n'apprécie pas que tu sois aussi proche avec des personnes autre que moi.

Il lança un regard flamboyant au jeune homme qui lui sauta dessus et qui après quelques secondes de réflexion avait un grand sourire placardé sur le visage. Duo l'embrassa passionnément.

Duo : Tu sais que t'es adorable quand t'es jaloux Mais t'inquiète pas c'est juste que j'ai demandé à Daisuké qu'il nous prenne les cours pour qu'on puisse sortir tranquillement et tu sais très bien que niveau démonstration de sentiments j'suis pas mal

Fin Flash-back

Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu me sentir idiot. En faite, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais ton amour, je l'avais entier…

**  
****I'm grateful for each day you gave me **

_Je suis reconnaissant pour chaque jour que tu m'as donné,_****

Tu as fait de ma vie un paradis. En temps de guerre, tu nous apportais une joie et un soutien qui nous sont devenus indispensables. À présent, jour après jour, ta présence remplie mon cœur de bonheur, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de merveilleux…

**  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know that much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
**_Peut-être je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup,  
Mais je sais que c'est vrai,  
J'étais bénie parce que j'étais aimée de toi._

Petit à petit, je me suis rendu compte que tu tenais vraiment à ta religion et moi à côté je me sentais un peu ridicule, au départ, de ne croire en rien. Cependant, je me suis rendu compte qu'avec le fait d'être aimé par un ange, je me sentais comme intouchable, j'étais totalement protégé. Et sache Duo que si je dois croire, ce sera en toi et uniquement en toi à jamais.

**  
****You were always there for me,**

_Tu étais toujours là pour moi, _

Flash-back

La Sibérie… Non mais quelle idée d'installer une base dans un tel endroit ! Qui plus est quand c'est une base high-tech !! La mission était pour les pilotes 01 et 02. Mais voilà, ça faisait bientôt une demi-heure qu'Heero s'était infiltré et Duo, quand à lui, faisait les cent pas. Il était ici « au cas où » selon les mots de J. Maintenant, on comprend d'où vient la haine que lui porte notre Américain.

En plus, ça faisait un quart d'heure que le contact radio entre les deux pilotes était coupé. Tout à coup, la base explosa. Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines : pas de Perfect Soldier à l'horizon, il était sous les ruines !

L'Américain courut vers l'amas de gravas. Le hic, c'était que courir avec des après-ski, ce n'était pas tip-top. Ce n'est qu'après une vingtaine de minutes de recherches intensives que Duo retrouva le corps inanimé et transi de froid de son compagnon recouvert par des morceaux d'aciers, heureusement qu'il avait trouvé une pièce renforcée. Heero était aussi pâle qu'un mort, il avait les lèvres bleuies par le froid mais au moins il respirait ! Duo le prit délicatement dans ses bras et entama les trois kilomètres qui les séparaient de leur planque. Effectivement, Mr Yui avait jugé que l'auto n'était pas indispensable, non mais quelle idée ! Il allait sérieusement se faire engueuler lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Enfin arrivés, Duo allongea rapidement Heero devant la cheminée le débarrassant de ses fringues mouillées. Il se retint au prix d'une énorme concentration de ne pas violer sauvagement l'adolescent en sous-vêtements étendu à sa merci juste à côté de lui. Il emmitoufla le jeune homme dans toutes les couvertures présentes dans leur planque. Au grand soulagement de l'Américain, Heero reprit lentement des couleurs. En attendant le réveil de son compagnon, Duo entreprit de lui bander les quelques blessures qu'il avait récoltées lors de l'explosion.

Ce ne fut que trois quarts d'heure plus tard que la belle au bois dormant ouvrit un œil malgré le mal de crâne carabiné qui lui tiraillait la tête, foutue sorcière … je veux dire foutue explosion ! [3] Heero fit rapidement le topo de la situation comme quoi il était en sous-vêtements et qu'il était rentré à la planque puis il se tourna vers son prince charmant [4] … euh je veux dire vers Duo qui le regardait, soulagé. Le visage toujours gelé, non par le froid, Ice-man murmura un faible « Arigato[5] » qui fit apparaître un magnifique sourire banane sur le visage du natt

Fin Flash-back

Quand j'avais besoin de toi, tu étais là, tu savais toujours quand je n'allais pas bien. [6]

**The tender wind that carried me**__

_Le vent tendre qui me portait,_****

Flash-back

Le Perfect Soldier était HS. Nos G-boys venaient à peine de rentrer d'une mission particulièrement difficile et crevante qu'Heero recevait un ordre pour une mission pour lui et Duo prévue pour le lendemain dans la matinée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le pilote 01 pensa refuser, sa réponse attendra la fin du repas.

C'est donc sous une ambiance fatiguée et quelque peu tendue que celui-ci débuta.

Wuffei : Maxwell passe-moi le sel s'te plaît.

Duo : Ouaip Wuffynou !

Wuffei: C'est W-U-F-F-E-I Maxwell! Je ne le répéterais pas!

Duo : C'est bien de savoir épeler son prénom, tu me le fais à l'envers une lettre sur deux en te pinçant le nez cette fois Fei-fei -

Wuffei : Grrr

C'est une nouvelle course poursuite qui débuta dans le salon.

Wuffei : Maxwell, sale petite fouine tressée sans honneur, si je te chope je te scalpe ! T'es vraiment pire que Sally.

Duo tout en continuant à courir : Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'après la dernière mission tu es resté étrangement longtemps à l'infirmerie alors que t'avais presque rien. Sally a dû bien s'occuper de toi il lui fit un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendus À quand le premier Wuwu junior ? J'peux être le parrain!!!!

Wuffei: MAXWELLLLLLL

C'est donc sous la direction d'une puce américaine survoltée que la soirée se passa joyeusement. À l'aube, Heero et Duo quittaient la maison.

Fin Flash-back

Quand j'étais épuisé, te voir si plein d'énergie me poussait à me surpasser ! Je n'avais pas le droit de me prétendre fatigué alors que tu débordais d'énergie, bien qu'utilisée en futilités

**  
****A light in the dark shinning your love into my life **

_Une lumière dans le noir éclairait ton amour dans ma vie,_

Flash-back

POV Heero

C'est étrange, pour la première de ma vie je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ça me fait comme un drôle d'effet lorsque ce baka est à proximité. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il est … différent avec moi, mais j'ai dû mal à l'expliquer. Bien sûr, il embête tout le monde mais avec moi … je ne sais pas vraiment ce n'est pas pareil … J'ai pu remarquer une certaine mélancolie dans son regard ça m'a marqué intérieurement lorsque j'ai croisé tes améthystes, on dirait qu'une toute autre aura t'entoure…

En fait, je n'explique rien je ne fais qu'observer et noter des faits, mais je suis incapable d'expliquer ces changements, il est bien nul le Soldat parfait en sentiments. Pareil lors de notre dernière mission, il s'est interposé entre mon gundam et un missile, heureusement il s'en est sorti qu'avec quelques égratignures, seul son gundam a été endommagé. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça pour moi ? Cette question me hante, je suis dans le flou total, je ne comprends pas. [7]

Fin Flash-back

À cette époque, les sentiments m'étaient complètement inconnus. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que tes actes, si étranges à mes yeux, étaient guidés par l'amour qui t'animait.

**  
You've been my inspiration **

_Tu as été mon inspiration,_

Flash-back

Une heure! Ça faisait une horrible et atrocement longue heure qu'Heero planchait lamentablement sur son devoir de français. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter le sujet dans sa tête, sans qu'aucune idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit : « La maladresse : une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? » Non mais quel sujet à la c !!! Soudain, Duo entra en trombe dans la chambre.

Duo: SHINIGAMI IS COME BACK MY ANGEL ! [8]

Tout joyeux, il s'approcha du bureau renversant par inadvertance le pot d'encre traînant par là, et oui Heero s'était mis aux dessins à l'encre de chine et avait oublié de refermer le pot avant de commencer son devoir. Grave erreur lorsque votre petit ami est une puce survoltée dans ses heures perdues, l'encre se déversa sur le bureau et la copie d'Heero. Tout en cherchant de quoi éponger, l'Américain se fondit en excuses avant de remarquer que son amant semblait déconnecter de la réalité.

Duo : Hee-chan ?

Il lui passa la main devant les yeux à plusieurs reprises. L'ex-pilote 01 se redressa d'un coup faisant sursauter Duo au passage, il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue et se rassit tout aussi rapidement une lueur triomphante dans le regard.

Heero : Arigato Duo-kun, t'es un génie !

Le dit « Duo-kun » resta interdit encore quelques instants avant de lâcher un léger « de rien ». C'est sous une incompréhension totale qu'il sortit de la pièce avec le grattement du stylo plume sur le papier comme fond sonore. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Heero quitta la chambre deux copies à la main. Il s'assit à côté de son Américain sur le canapé. Celui-ci éteignit la télé et fixa le jeune homme attendant une explication pour tout à l'heure. Fièrement, le jeune homme commença sa lecture exposant le pour et le contre du sujet éclaircissant les idées de son petit ami au passage. Finalement, il conclut :

Heero : « Bien sûr la maladresse semble être, pour de nombreuses personnes, une chose négative, un défaut qui pourrit la vie. Cependant pour moi, c'est une chose naturelle qui, si l'on regarde bien, est plutôt innocente, c'est un petit quelque chose qui égaie notre vie et celle des autres »

IL posa doucement son devoir et se pencha ver son amant. Tout près de ses lèvres, il murmura.

Heero : Et ça, c'est toi qui me l'a fait découvrir. Merci Tenshi.

Fin Flash-back

Ce moment fut le déclic, puisque après, pour bien des choses, tu fus ma muse, mon inspiration Duo-kun. Arigato.

**  
Trough the lies you were the truth **

_À travers les mensonges tu étais la vérité,_

Flash-back

POV Duo

Je sors de la base en courant. C'est bon les bombes sont posées. Petit hic, j'ai une vingtaine de soldats collés aux basques. Oula, y a un peu trop de balles qui me frôlent à mon goût là. Ils savent pas que c'est dangereux ces choses-là … Réflexion faite, oui ils le savent justement, bande de méchants !!!! Enfin bon, ça devrait aller, la base va bientôt exploser.

Tiens mais c'est mon gundam préféré qui vient à mon secours. Mouah ah ah trop marrant !!! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point les ozies s'aplatissent bien sous la main du Wing ?!!! Comment ça j'suis gore ? Mais non mais non

J'atteins enfin la forêt, c'est sympatoche, fallait slalomer entre les carcasses des Ms qui explosent tout près de vous. Enfin à l'abri, je me retourne et constate avec horreur qu'Heero est coincé à coté de la base à cause d'une troupe de MS. Les trois autres sont coincés non loin avec des Léos, quelle poisse ! La base explose sous mes yeux impuissants, expulsant le Wing non loin de moi. Je me mets à courir aussi vite que je peux et arrive rapidement devant la carcasse carbonisée de l'ancien gundam blanc. Je m'approche de ce qui reste du cockpit et dégage, avec difficulté, Heero… Oh mon dieu !

Deux heures plus tard, je tournais dans la salle d'attente tel un fauve en cage. Ça faisait déjà une heure qu'Heero était en bloc opératoire. C'est complètement en sang que je l'ai récupéré tout à l'heure. Ce n'est qu'après une autre heure de supplice que le chirurgien sortit en s'épongeant le front. Wuffei me retint par la taille, il est vrai que j'ai failli lui sauter dessus mais bon inquiétude quand tu nous tiens !

Oh my god !! Je me libère de l'étreinte de Wuffei et entre en trombe dans la chambre de l'homme de mon cœur… Je me fige d'un coup, les larmes viennent rouler le long de mes joues alors que ma main se plaque sur ma bouche étouffant un sanglot. Je me repêche mentalement « Boys don't cry ». Le médecin disait vrai, Heero est vraiment mal en point. Il est entouré d'appareils plus complexes les uns que les autres, inconsciemment son visage exprime une grande douleur. Les paroles du chirurgien viennent alors hanter mon esprit.

Chirurgien : « Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu mais votre ami a été atteint au niveau de la moelle épinière, il est fort possible qu'il reste paraplégique [8] »

Les autres m'ont rejoint, Quatre me passe un bras amical autour des épaules alors que j'essaye de sécher mes larmes. C'est vrai qu'ils sont au courant de mes sentiments. Nous restons une bonne dizaine de minutes ainsi, dans le silence complet. Heero ouvre alors les yeux, plus aucune douleur n'apparaît sur son visage, il ne montre rien mais à force de l'observer, je remarque qu'il tente de se redresser. Une lueur d'incompréhension traverse ses pupilles colbats. Il tourne la tête vers nous.

Heero : Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?!

Son ton froid et dur fait légèrement sursauté Quatre à côté de moi, un gros silence suivit cette question. Je vois bien que les autres ne diront rien… Je vois qu'il nous dévisage les uns après les autres. Finalement, il ne bouge plus le regard posé sur moi.

Heero : DUO !

Je sens notre petit Arabe se crisper à côté de moi, il secoue la tête en signe de négation en m'attrapant par le bras. Je sursaute à mon tour sous la voix d'Heero, il sait très bien que je ne mens pas. Shinigami run, hide but never lie. Je me tourne vers les autres qui sortent devant mon regard quelque peu persuasif. Je m'installe au chevet du pilote 01. Je soupire puis me plonge devant les colbats qui m'interrogent du regard. Je lui dis alors ce qu'il a, je lui dis qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de chances de pouvoir réutiliser ses jambes. J'essaye de cacher au mieux mon inquiétude cependant je le vois hocher la tête en fermant les yeux un instant. Il relève la tête en me lançant un regard déterminé.

Heero : Je me battrais !

Fin POV

Fin Flash-back

Si j'ai réussi à retrouver la forme, c'est grâce à toi. J'étais encore trop renfermer sur moi-même pour te remercier ouvertement mais c'est toi qui m'as permis de trouver la force de m'en sortir, tu as eu le courage de me dire la vérité en face malgré cette peur qui te nouait le ventre.

**  
My world is a better place because of you  
**_Mon monde est un endroit meilleur grâce à toi._

Flash-back

POV Heero

Enfin ! Ça y est, nous voici devant les gravas du tant renommé QG d'Oz. La guerre est terminée. Tout le monde est venu pour nous féliciter. Je tourne la tête vers Réléna, c'est à elle d'assurer la paix à présent. Les mads, eux par compte, je me demande bien ce qu'ils vont devenir mais bon d'un côté je m'en fiche carrément. Chang vient de rejoindre Sally qui s'est blottie immédiatement dans ses bras non sans avoir regardé préalablement s'il n'était pas blessé. Notre fier dragon a très bien combattu, il a finalement battu Treize dans un duel à mort. Il vient de nous annoncer qu'il rejoint les Preventers pour préserver la paix, c'est digne de lui.

Trowa, un bandage tout autour du torse le feu aux joues, vient de prendre timidement la main de Quatre devant tout le monde. Notre petit Arabe semble aux anges. Dire qu'il y a à peine trois heures, il angoissait car son Français s'était pris un coup lui étant destiné. Cependant ça a été car quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux côte à côte en train d'abattre les Léos, je n'ai jamais vu Quatre se battre avec tant de férocité pour dégager le passage à Duo. En ce qui concerne le futur, il va reprendre la direction de la Winner Corporation avec l'aide et le soutien de Trowa.

Finalement, j'arrête mon regard sur Duo. Il a fait le plus dur dans ce combat. Il s'est battu de toutes ses forces, j'ai vu à quel point tu voulais terminer cette foutue guerre. À présent, le voilà qui parle frénétiquement avec Hilde, il déborde de joie. Je le vois qui s'éclaircit et il annonce qu'il va reprendre ses études sur Terre.

À présent, tout le monde se tourne vers moi, c'est vrai que je suis le seul à être resté muet en ce qui concerne mon avenir. Contre toute attente, je me tourne vers Duo et lui dis rapidement.

Heero : Je viens avec toi.

Je retiens un sourire lorsque Duo me saute dessus puis il me désigne J avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. En effet, mon mentor a une mine déconfite, il s'apprête à dire quelque chose lorsque Duo se détache de moi et le fait tomber par terre en allant vers G.

D : Désolé j'ai presque pas fait exprès

Fin Flash-back

Je te remercie de t'être tant donné pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Je me rends compte que si le monde devient comme j'en rêvais, sans Perfect Soldier… C'est bel et bien grâce à toi Duo. **  
  
****I'm everything I am Because you loved me**

_Je suis ce que je suis parce que tu m'as aimé._

J'étais soldat parfait, froid, imperturbable et inexpressif. Tu as fait de moi un humain, un être humain à part entière capable de ressentir, d'exprimer et d'aimer. C'est ta persévérance, ta bonne humeur et ton amour qui sont à l'origine de cette transformation. Aishiteru Duo-kun.

FINI !!!! Ça y est enfin après quasiment quatre mois d'efforts, je l'ai terminée !!!!!!!!!!! YOUPI YOUPI YOUPI saute partout

J'suis archi fière de cette fic et mille merci à Kyralya qui m'a aidée

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Chtites notes :

[1] « Bienvenue » en japonais, c'est quelque chose que l'on dit lorsque quelqu'un rentre à la maison.

[2] Merci pour cette phrase Kyralya, j'ai pas osé la changer elle était trop bien

[3] Note à moi-même : Arrêtez de regarder les Walt Disney… c'est mauvais pour la santé !

[4] Lapsus quand tu nous tiens !

[5] Merci en japonais

[6]Mici Kyralya

[7]Comme tu le dis si bien Kyralya. Ice-man dans tout son art ! Les sentiments ? Connaît pas, comprends pas !

[8] Fallait trop que je la sorte celle-là !

[9] sort le dico, lit et toussote Bon alors en clair, il a de fortes chances d'avoir les deux jambes paralysées.


End file.
